


Inner Thoughts

by Ragnorok_Come



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Literature, M/M, Originally Posted on deviantART, Yaoi, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:19:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragnorok_Come/pseuds/Ragnorok_Come
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay...I was bored and if I were Kai I'd so be staring at Aoi's ass in the middle of a concert too XD</p>
    </blockquote>





	Inner Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Okay...I was bored and if I were Kai I'd so be staring at Aoi's ass in the middle of a concert too XD

I sit in the back  
Just like always  
Watching you oblivious to the entire world  
The only thing you seem to be aware of is the guitar  
Fingers flowing flawlessly  
How did something so beautiful  
So Talented  
Become such an idiot  
The constant touching  
The little pranks  
The obvious flirting  
Everyones noticed  
Everyone but you  
I don't know how much more obvious I can get  
Yes I do  
I can jump you  
Grope you  
Kiss you  
Everything I want to do  
But will it finally sink in  
Will you finally understand  
I love you......

_Kai stared as Aoi spun around to walk over to the drumset in the middle of the concert for a little fanservice that Kai was more than willing to help with however he could._

Yes  
It's time I finally make you understand  
Tonight Aoi will be mine


End file.
